


Hurry Up, Man

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*writes something based on a tweet like the garbage can I am*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry Up, Man

**Author's Note:**

> The tweet in question, by Michael, reads as such:
> 
> "Another great day of filming with [ryan's twitter handle]! Kind of sad that tomorrow is our last day with the main AH office to ourselves. #CrazyMad"
> 
> .... i feel i took quite a few liberties with this but this tweet certainly is what inspired me to conjure up this TRASH

"Alright, looks like I'm ready to leave."  Michael stretched his arms over his head as he stood up.  He shot a glance towards Ryan before shutting his computer off.  "How about you?"

 

Ryan didn't seem to hear, as he continued giving a concentrated stare to one particular area of his desk rather than give any form of response.

 

Shaking his head with a smirk, Michael spun Ryan's chair around to face him, resting his hands on the armrests.  "I _said,_ " he began again, "How close are you to being done for the day?"

 

Wide eyes moving between the man in front of him and the editing program on his screen, he finally let out a mumbled "not very" before reaching to rub the back of his neck with a nervous laugh.

 

It was Michael's turn to laugh, a small airy one.  He stopped to nudge his forehead against the other's.  "Don't take too long on that," he suggested, "I was thinking we could do something fun tonight."  Placing a peck on the older one's temple, he flopped down on the couch a few steps away.

 

Ryan took a moment to admire Michael's features before he caught himself and returned to his task.  Needless to say, he worked _fast_ on editing that video.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I wrote the last plot point down as "ryan's really fucking gay"


End file.
